


人生是起起落落

by Timberline



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 04:15:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18843439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timberline/pseuds/Timberline





	人生是起起落落

俗话说的其实很对，身体是革命的本钱。

你超甜追梦小分队一群20来岁的孩子，从来没有身体不好的时候。

不过也许是人生需要起起落落吧，不经历风雨怎么见彩虹，梦队一共七个人，四个人都成了残疾。

他们分别是：  
抬不起头黄仁俊  
站不起身李东赫  
直不起腰罗渽民  
吃不起饭钟辰乐

唉，看着跟奥运选手介绍一样，其实只是一群可怜男孩们的爱情故事。

怎么会这样的呢，说起来都怪李东赫。

养腿伤的时候他简直是被李马克捧在手心里的小娇花，“东赫今天腿还疼吗”“东赫今天开心吗”此类关心人的话层出不穷。饿了有李马克给叫外卖，渴了有李马克端茶倒水，李东赫被细心又温柔地照顾着，所以虽然腿伤不能参加活动有点可惜，他的心情依然好到起飞。养好腿伤以后更是自由地像angry bird里那只红色的小鸟，你在或不在，他都要蹦跶两下。

因为高兴嘛，太高兴了，李马克终于学会了疼老婆。

谁能想到李东赫养好腿伤以后李马克迅速恢复呆瓜直男状态，每天捧着他的小破歌词本儿，要么就床上，要么就练习室里，你以为他在写I love you，其实他在写I am so sexy

到底要等到何时，李马克才能像过去那样继续把李东赫捧在手心里呢。

于是李东赫想到了好绝的一招——装病。

他背着李马克偷偷摸摸地打电话给妹妹，叫妹妹把他藏在床下的石膏送到宿舍来。

那个花花绿绿，上面也看不太出写了什么东西的石膏，李东赫拿它当宝贝。

石膏上有他关于刚刚过去的这个冬天里最美好的记忆。

受伤被送去医院后，李东赫醒来的时候已经是第二天早上了。经纪人哥哥去买早餐，李东赫有些口渴，起身够了下水杯，没够着，腿上的石膏实在太碍事了。李东赫闹出的动静不小，但一旁的李马克穿着深灰色的帽衫，用帽子遮住了大半张脸，侧身靠坐在陪护椅上，已经睡死过去了。

病人都醒了他还没醒。

李东赫也记不清是怎么熬过那段日子的了，年末是艺人最忙碌的时候，曝光率的重要性不言而喻。可脚伤什么时候能好，明年的演唱会能不能参加，中国新分队就要出了18个人的集体活动还能不能再有，谁也说不准。哥哥弟弟们白天在练习，深夜里三三两两组团来看，这个哥哥带了游戏机，那个弟弟带了零食，大家都说，东赫快点好起来吧。

只有李马克是一有空就过来看他的，早上待一个小时，深夜又待一个小时。练习虫李马克从来不会缩短练习的时间，李东赫想，他大概是从为数不多的睡眠时间里硬挤出了两小时来的。

所以那两个小时变得格外珍贵。

那天也是真的见鬼了，李马克没带歌词本，缪斯女神却突然降临人间，李东赫看着他憋红了脸的样子，平静地拉开抽屉递了支笔过去。

“哥要是着急的话，就在我腿上写吧”

李马克不疑有他，接过笔刷刷开始写歌词。

李东赫看着石膏上那一排排英文字母，只觉得李马克真帅。

爱情是盲目的，一个在石膏上写Baby I like it, the way you move on the floor, come on and give me some more的男孩，只要够真诚，也会有人爱。

李东赫托黄仁俊给他在万能的淘宝上定了一个双人推车。

 

我能想到最浪漫的事，就是和你在纽约的街头走一走。我说哥我脚又开始疼了，你二话不说就要背我。

直到你也累得走不动路了，我躺在公园草坪上晒太阳，而你折回酒店里，从那266件行李中精准地翻出双人推车，说走吧东赫，哥推你。

我在前面坐着，你戴了一副好大的墨镜像瞎子一样叫我指路。

我说哥我们这样真好，就这样一路往北开到温哥华好像也不错，你回答我没带护照应该过不了海关。

也许你戴墨镜的本意是防晒，可我在你前面挡着呢，而且我也是人，我也会晒黑。你怎么不给我也戴上，不知道别人把我俩当残疾双侠吗？

但我看前面在草坪上做身体游戏的悠太哥和在玹哥也很奇怪，反正一个队的风气都不太正常，于是我也心安理得。

其实我还蛮想听到别人问我俩是不是一对这种屁话的，虽然我在韩国听了不少彩虹屁，但从来没有人敢问这种敏感问题。

李东赫差点在LA街头重新带上了他的石膏，后来被李马克以泄露歌词为由强行扣下了。

现在你知道为什么有266件行李了吧，李东赫的石膏占了半个箱子，李东赫和李马克的双人推车又占了一整个箱子。

李马克的浪漫细胞不定时被唤醒，镜头面前也敢勾着李东赫小指头。李东赫的爱只敢给陌生人看，但李马克的爱要秀给全世界。

站不起身怎么了，人不就得起起落落嘛。

李东赫的疼是装的，剩下三位才是实打实的惨。

先讲罗渽民吧，唉，异地恋真的很苦。

黄旭熙上半年梦想发射计划进行得如火如荼，人也跟着无翼而飞，坐飞机的里程连起来可绕地球一圈。去了趟东北打开新世界的大门，临回韩国前拜托酒店门口的小摊老板烤了10串羊腰子带走，等到回韩国烧烤都凉了，不好吃。

安检跟海关居然也都没质疑，一个帅小伙手拎10串羊腰子坐俩小时飞机回韩国，到底是要倒卖特产，还是要拿去当展品供在sm。

其实他拿去给罗渽民吃了，毕竟是吃哪补哪。

罗渽民太争气了，一点都没让黄旭熙失望。

直播里上蹿下跳，弱小可怜又无助的朴志晟在竹马二人合力下，打坐在蹦床上却像颗弹力球般不受控制。

罗渽民十分开心，当场表演了个杂技，腰力惊仁，当仁不让，有仁模仿。

结局你也看到了，黄仁俊扭伤了脖子，隔天就去了医院，不过这是后话。

罗渽民威风堂堂做了快90个仰卧起坐，其中包括和剩余四名成员亲密接触。

黄旭熙强忍不适看完直播，觉得头顶快绿翻天了。

奔跑了小半年也算有点闲钱的黄旭熙包了个小型室内游乐园，深夜才去。

游乐园里的海洋球池布置得和直播里特别像，黄旭熙和罗渽民一人占了一个角，不知是要来约会的，还是打拳击的。

其实都不是，只是黄旭熙说想练练演技。

所以他非要在10坪的海洋球池里排演经典苦情偶像剧剧情之男女主人公明明就在一个地方却像瞎了一样彼此找不到彼此。

黄旭熙愤怒地扔了一个绿色的海洋球：“娜娜，你在哪儿呢？”

儿化音字正腔圆，没白去东北。

可怜罗渽民把自己淹没在几百个海洋球里，假装是真的没看见黄旭熙。

黄旭熙继续大吼：“娜娜，你在哪儿呢？”

罗渽民没忍住：“我在这里”

黄旭熙一秒变脸：“不行，你不能告诉我，我要自己找”

嫁鸡随鸡嫁狗随狗，嫁黄旭熙不需要做什么，只需要安静待着。

海洋球池里安静doi就好。

罗渽民再也不威风堂堂了，男朋友回来了，他秒变乖巧小甜心。

其实倒也没有非常乖巧，不过是doi的时候顺着男朋友心意罢了。

男朋友说要口就给口，黄旭熙坐在球池边，罗渽民蹲下身给他咬，几乎快要淹没在海洋球里。老远地看过去，还以为是黄旭熙一个人坐着。

舌尖灵活地从马眼舔至根部，温暖的口腔包裹住性器，阴茎在罗渽民口中不断胀大，罗渽民都说不清多久没有试过嘴巴被填满的感觉了。

男朋友说要他趴在球池边他就趴着，乳首贴在冰凉的塑料布上，黄旭熙不断地亲吻他的后背，抛出一个又一个问题。

直播里为什么叫仁俊哥？

为什么主动给Jeno加油？

为什么做仰卧起坐的时候和辰乐靠得那么近？

为什么照顾志晟？

长期异地恋的男友吃起醋来比谁都可怕，罗渽民嘴里被塞了颗海洋球，呜咽着说不出话，只能感觉到滚烫的阴茎在内壁不断摩擦，每一下都撞在了敏感点上。

黄旭熙实在太了解他了。

罗渽民身上哪一处黄旭熙没摸过，他几时会射黄旭熙都能估算。

这种异地恋的小情侣吧，就算是吃了100串羊腰子，也补不回来。

直不起腰是有道理的，人生得有起有落嘛。

那天直播完了受苦的何止罗渽民，还有黄仁俊。

黄仁俊本来没想去医院的。

是李帝努，自称学了一手中医。

祖上有人曾在华留学，学的是推拿和按摩。

所以李帝努会正骨。

同理可得李帝努说他会治扭伤的毛病，脖子也能治。

黄仁俊信了，李帝努卷起袖子走来就要掐他下巴。

哎，怎么像是要锁喉啊？

真的不是锁喉，这是我们李氏中医要治病的第一步。

哦，行吧。

李帝努手起手落，咔哒一声。

黄仁俊脖子彻底转不回去了。

你们李家中医馆还没倒闭？

实不相瞒，到李帝努这代就没落了，所以李帝努打小接广告，长大了以后做艺人。你看着他穿白大褂戴眼镜特别合适，是因为他本来命中注定就是要做这一行。

黄仁俊去了趟医院回家，脖子上多了一圈护具。

医生说没有大问题，养几天就能好。但鉴于小男孩爱活蹦乱跳，又是运动量大的艺人，戴着护具比较让人放心。

医生还说近期不能剧烈运动，凡是有用到脖子的活动都要小心。

讲的跟黄仁俊脖子以下全部瘫痪一样。

黄仁俊一开始倒没什么，也就是吃麻辣香锅外卖的时候发现不能低下头，一边被李帝努嘲笑一边咽下人家递到嘴边的宽粉罢了。

吃了一口就想吐。

李帝努这个丧心病狂的男人居然选了不要辣。

他是脖子扭了又不是嗓子坏了，至于吗。

李东赫上次给的火锅代金券都要过期了，眼看着估计是用不了，好可惜。

当然李帝努比他烦多了，黄仁俊扭个脖子，居然影响了两人和谐的性生活。

李帝努想方设法要doi。

跪趴不行，黄仁俊的脖子不能悬空太久，会酸。

后入的好像都不行，黄仁俊体力跟不上，累了就想瘫着，头首先着地，紧接着就是脖子。

躺着也不行，李帝努抽插的时候动作太大了，黄仁俊爽起来指不定会怎么扭，万一扭到脖子可就完了。

自己坐上来也不行，黄仁俊爱流汗，那一圈护具都得被汗水浸湿了。

甚至口也不行，谁脖子扭了还敢玩深喉啊。

脖子怎么那么重要啊以前怎么不知道。

李帝努没办法了，只好拉着黄仁俊一部又一部地看gv，顺便互相打飞机。

gv看完了就去推特上找noren au，有几个推主发的视频还真的挺像本尊。

“黄仁俊”背对“李帝努”趴在床上脱下裤子，视频里“李帝努”的大手捏着黄仁俊的屁股，一边插还要“黄仁俊”叫他哥哥。

靠！这是不是在他们宿舍录的，怎么那么真实。

李帝努上头了，每日幻想黄仁俊何时能叫他哥哥。

欺负黄仁俊特别简单，打飞机的时候堵着口不让他射，看他咬着下唇就是不喊哥哥。精液堵在马眼处比不去碰性器还难受，黄仁俊想射不能射的时候委屈得要命，眼角跟着泛红，不用开口也足以让李帝努心软，松开手的那一瞬间，滚烫的精液射在他腿上。

李帝努走神的时候，其实是想到那次不朽的名曲录制，黄仁俊的妆容就像现在这样，眼角用小面积的红色眼影晕染开，是李帝努心里的No.1

李帝努想，哪天cody不在，他来亲自给黄仁俊化妆。

哪需要眼影笔呢，挨一炮就完事了。

可是想想还是不行，黄仁俊这幅模样怎么能被别人看到，拍下来自己欣赏就好了。

不过拍下来也是远水解不了近渴。

这哪是打飞机，这是一朝打回纯洁的未成年时期，那时候谁也不敢越界，哪像成年以后立刻doi什么都敢玩什么都敢试。由俭入奢易，由奢入俭难，玩遍了花样现在搞这种小纯情，说实话就是打再久飞机也没感觉。

唉不就是扭伤吗，真的要被搞成脖子以下全面瘫痪吗。

性器起起落落起起落落。

是不是和人生轨迹还挺像的？

钟辰乐最近有点穷，穷得吃不起饭。

真的啦。

首先开销最大的是送生日礼物。

新年第一天钱锟哥哥过生日，送不送礼？当然要送啊，锟哥哥对乐乐那么好。

旭熙哥过生日了，今年他很辛苦的，买个礼物安慰一下他好了。

道英哥过生日了，是平时请吃饭的善良哥哥，送。

Johnny哥过生日了，本命年很重要，送。

在玹哥过生日了，他说一群弟弟中最喜欢乐乐，送。

廷祐哥过生日了，他没少给乐乐零食吃，送。

Ten哥过生日了，一个泰国人在异国他乡打拼好不容易，送。

黄仁俊过生日了，没什么好说的，apple watch早已备好，送。

Jeno哥过生日了，也没什么好说的，放在购物车里的耳机，送。

细心的人儿已经发现，怎么好像少了一个倒霉鬼。

是朴志晟啦。

少了谁也少不了他的，钟辰乐唯一的弟弟，送，还得送最大的。

钟辰乐就是这样破产的。

其实也不能叫破产吧，是朴志晟心疼他的钱，主动收缴了他的钱包。

这叫什么事啊你男朋友怕你花钱太多于是拿走你的钱包说以后他养活你。

你男朋友说你想吃什么，尽管点。

比起自己花钱，钟辰乐觉得好像朴志晟花钱他更心疼。

不过朴志晟请吃饭的话，可以吃拉面耶。

又便宜又好吃，这个世界上怎么会有人拒绝拉面呢。

如果拉面是可以种出来的食物，钟辰乐简直想把他家后花园改建成乐乐拉面食堂。

李楷灿在美国吃汉堡薯条吃到吐，kakaotalk里哭着说想喝拉面汤，一口也行。

罗渽民腰酸背痛地趴在床上，连吃夜宵的力气都没了。

黄仁俊有脖子上那一圈护具围着，抬不起头，也低不下去，饭都是李帝努喂的，别说吃面了。

钟辰乐笑的打嗝，开开心心地连吃了七天拉面，没有一顿是重复的口味。

他还想打越洋电话慰问李东赫，做个爱心直播——吃播拉面。

看人笑话当然要造报应，比如隔天钟辰乐发现自己被辣坏了嗓子，小海豚化身小海豹。

嗷呜一声惨叫性感又撩人。

钟辰乐哑着嗓子哭了，害怕自己以后再也变不回原来的声音。

如果要他在拉面和唱歌二者中选一个，钟辰乐觉得自己还是会选唱歌。

如果当初不唱歌，就不会遇到跳凤凰鸟的朴志晟了。

他们不会在那样小的年纪相遇，不会一起练习，一起踩着平衡车嚼泡泡糖，一起穿着昂贵的西服擦地板，染着五颜六色的头发，两颗小脑袋凑在一起，像是夏天里甜甜的蓝莓和葡萄。

唱歌重要，朴志晟也很重要，至于拉面，可能是暂时没有缘分了。

经纪人知道以后强行没收了钟辰乐屯的拉面，居然还有半箱是没吃过的口味。

不止韩国的拉面，还有上回从中国人肉背回来的，泰国、新加坡、印度尼西亚的传说中世界前十的泡面，淘宝销量过万。

乐乐拉面食堂究竟何日正式开业。

这叫什么事啊。

好在朴志晟机灵，偷摸着留了一包下来。

钟辰乐惊喜地打开。

唉！怎么会是小浣熊干脆面啊。

没有汤汁又不能吸溜的面怎么能称之为面。

人生果然是起起落落。

有的人弯了，就再也直不起来。


End file.
